She's My Soul Mate
by CristineeMarie
Summary: Possible one shot of Stiles and Lydia's history. Their meeting and maybe even why he loves her so much.


**Quick little note before the story. This is my first ever go at fanfiction, so go easy on me, lol. **  
**Oh! and don't forget to let me know what you guys think. Feedback is always appriciated. **

**Now on to the story!**

**-CristineeMarie (:**

* * *

I know she didn't see it but, she was my soul mate. As crazy as it sounds, I knew she was.

Many people think I'm completely moronic for even thinking that Lydia Martin, queen bee of Beacon Hills High School,  
can even remotely be considered my soul mate.

She was everything you could want in a girl. She was a natural beautiful girl. No dying of her hair or plastic surgery of any kind.  
She wore minimal amounts of makeup. She was the smartest kid I knew and held the top spot in our class ranking.  
And although she seemed like the Regina George of Beacon Hills, she really wasn't.  
She was kind-hearted and sweet, if you ran in her inner circle of friends.

So I didn't belong to that circle exactly, and so what if I haven't exactly even been a blip on her radar lately. I like to think she at least knows who I am.  
Which I'm pretty sure she does, considering we've had class together since the third grade.

I first met Lydia when she moved to Beacon Hills in third grade. She had transferred to my school halfway through the year.  
I remember thinking she was the prettiest girl I had ever seen.  
She was quite the quiet one and rarely spoke to anyone. She kept to herself most of the time.

I introduced myself in true Stiles Stilinski fashion.

She was sitting by herself eating lunch and I offered to sit with her.  
She had shrugged her shoulders and as I go to sit down, I slip and end up falling on the ground. That was the first time I heard her laugh.  
She giggled behind the peanut butter and jelly sandwich she was eating. I quickly got up, brushed myself off and sat down across from her.  
That was the start of our beautiful friendship, or so I thought.

At first we were practically inseparable. She even came over to my house a few times and she even met my mom, who was a music teacher at our school.  
But after a few months, she started opening up more and talking to everyone. Our daily lunches together slowly became group lunches with five plus people.  
She eventually didn't notice when I wasn't allowed to sit at the table anymore, the other "cool" kids said I was a loser and exiled me to the dumpster haven.

That's when I met Scott McCall. Future best friend to your one and only.

Scott was a tiny kid, smaller than your average third grader.  
He was small and frail, and had a list of allergies that ran a mile long. Not to mention he was an asthmatic mess 40% of the time.

He was sitting by himself near the dumpsters when I came over. He smiled wide, happy that someone actually came over to sit with him.  
I learned that he too had just transferred into our school at the ending of last year.  
We didn't have the same teacher but I was happy to have found someone else that didn't care or if I was a "cool kid" or not.

Needless to say, I spent every lunch with Scott. We goofed around and joked about everything.  
We spent time at each others' houses and I learned his dad had abandoned him and his mother a few years earlier.

After I met Scott, I didn't really think about Lydia all that much anymore.  
She had blossomed into a beautiful social butterfly and soon became the "it" girl at Beacon Hills elementary.

It wasn't until fifth grade that I finally had Scott in my class. Oddly enough, this was the third year I had Lydia in my class.  
We hadn't really spoken much anymore. She would smile at me in class sometimes, but that was pretty much it.  
Scott didn't understand why I liked her so much considering she barely acknowledged my existence anymore.  
I told him she was my soul mate.

I remember him laughing at me saying there was no way a fifth grader could have a soul mate. I laughed it off but insisted on it anyway.

* * *

First day of 6th grade was insane.  
Middle school was intense to say the least but I was happy to have 4 out of 6 classes with Scott and at least 2 classes with Lydia.

I remember excitedly walking over to her first day and asking her how her summer was.  
She was surrounded by a group of girls and kind of just stared at me.

"Do I know you?" She asked. The other girls laughed and I was left thinking how she couldn't remember who I was.

_Hello? I'm Stiles, the first friend you ever made here in this stupid town._

It wasn't until lunch that day that Scott explained she did the same thing to him and that maybe she just didn't want to be seen talking to us.  
That's when i knew things wouldn't be the same anymore, and that was when my heart broke for the first time.

She didn't even want people to know she knew anyone lower than the third rung of the socially acceptable ladder.  
Let's just say Scott and I were closer to the bottom than to the top where Lydia proudly sat.

It wasn't till 7th grade when she acknowledged my existence again.  
Me and my mom had gotten into a car accident when she was driving me to Scott's house one day.  
Another car slammed into us and our car flipped a couple of times, ejecting my mom from the car in the process.  
I broke my leg and fractured 2 ribs that day and my mom was barely holding on to her life.

Lydia came to visit me and my mom in the hospital after school one day.  
She brought flowers for my mom and sat next to me for hours holding my hand, acting like it was third grade again.  
It was nice seeing her beautiful green eyes and strawberry blonde hair so up close and personal again instead of from across the class room.

She visited me a few times and she even signed my cast. She wrote **_Thank you for Third Grade (: _**on my leg and I wore it proudly, showing anyone who would listen. No one at school believed me though, only Scott.

But then again, who would? Lydia Martin, the most popular girl in school hanging out with Stiles Stilinski, the ADHD kid that hung out with the tiny asthmatic attack ridden kid?

I was released from the hospital after a while but my mom wasn't so lucky. She slipped into a coma shortly after the accident.  
I sat at her bedside all day refusing to leave her, refusing to go to school. Scott did me the favor of bringing me my homework so I wouldn't fall behind.  
He even sat with me sometimes, even when he could have been out doing other things.

Lydia was there the day they my mom's heart finally gave out. I was a wreck and couldn't fathom the thought of not having my mom anymore.  
I blamed myself endlessly for her death. I figured if I didn't ask my mom for a ride, we wouldn't have been in the car and wouldn't have been in that accident.

Lydia hugged me tight and rubbed circles into my back to comfort me.  
It honestly felt like third grade again, like she hadn't just ignored my existence for four years.

She sat with me for hours as I sat in the waiting room, not believing she was actually gone.  
Lydia was so patient with me, never once complaining about anything.

I missed a week of school after my mom died. I didn't leave my room let alone my house. Lydia even visited me at home, bringing the homework I missed, something Scott would have normally done. I let her leave it in a pile that had already started collecting dust.

I just laid in my bed curled up in fetal position staring at my wall.  
I didn't care who visited and saw me like this, even if it _was_ Lydia Martin, the love of my life since third grade.

She kicked off her shoes and crawled into bed with me, holding my hand and staring up at the ceiling.

"I know I don't know exactly how you feel but, when I was younger and lost my grandfather, I was nearly inconsolable. I didn't know what to do with myself." She said softly.

I stayed quiet, staring at my wall.

"This was about a year before we met. He had lung cancer and was a long time smoker, so I guess we all saw it coming. But that still didn't prepare me for it. I guess there's nothing that can actually prepare you for something like this. I remember I was in tears for days after he passed away. He was my grandpa, _my_ grandpa. He was always there when I needed him and spent every waking moment with him. You could say I was attached to his hip. The day he passed was the day I felt a piece of me died too. I felt my heart empty out and couldn't explain how or why. I know it feels like the end of the world right now, but trust me when I say the world goes on and eventually, it does get better."

With this I finally turned around and faced her, her had tightly still grasping my own. She slid closer to me and hugged me tight.  
"Thank you." I say softly, hearing the sound of my own voice for the first time in days.  
Lydia released from her hug but stayed snuggled up close to me. We both stared at the ceiling in silence for what seemed like hours.

"Here" She said eventually getting off my bed and walking to the stuff she had brought with her.

I sat up and looked at the paper bag she was holding. She walked back over to me and sat on the edge of my bed and pulled out two burgers and curly fries from Dante's Inferno, a crazy diner we would go all the time when we were younger. I couldn't believe she still remembered after all these years.

"I figured you hadn't eaten yet so I brought you your favorite. I remember not eating for days too."

I smiled softly and nodded, graciously taking to the food into my hands. She smiled and sat crossed legged on my bed.  
We both sat and ate, barely speaking at all.

The silence was strangely comforting. After we ate, she collected the trash and placed it back into the paper bag.

"Now, I also brought our homework." She said walking over to the pile of homework I still hadn't done from days before.  
She returns with our math textbook and her notebook.

"Mr. Johnson had us working on basic stuff, you know, long division, multiplying fractions, the easy things."

I looked at her with a sense of familiarity and was strangely happy she was here.

"The easy things?" I questioned.

She smiled wide then giggled.

"I know you're not the best at math but I'm here to help you if you want."  
_Of course I wanted._ I thought to myself. _She's my soul mate._

She opened up her notebook and started looking over some things.

I remember thinking how amazing it was that she was here, in my house, in my room, sitting on my bed.

She had come over two more times that week, and she was even there for the funeral.  
She hugged me tight and acted like she didn't care if anyone saw her associating herself with me. But that was short-lived.

The Monday after the funeral I went back to school and everyone gawked at me.  
I heard whispers and everyone acted and treated me like I was made of glass.

Needless to say Lydia went back to pretending like I don't exist. In class she wouldn't look at me and in the halls she barely noticed me.

I figured it was too good to be true that she came up out of the blue to suddenly talk to me again.

I was still grateful that she helped me in my time of need, so I couldn't be mad that things went back to normal.  
I actually appreciated the fact that she wasn't treating me any differently then she usually did.  
Everyone at school treated me like I was going to have a nervous breakdown at any moment.

* * *

Lydia and I didn't talk again till the summer before high school started.

I saw her at the lake with her parents; she was sitting with her legs hanging off the dock.

The lake was where everyone went during the summer. But nearing the end of the season, it was practically deserted. Everyone was off getting ready for school to start. I walked over and sat next to her.

"Why you sitting all by yourself out here?" I asked, staring off into the sky where the sun was just starting to set.

"There's no one else left. Our car won't start so I've been sitting here as everyone, one by one, is leaving." She said not looking at me.

"You guys can ask my dad for help, he knows a thing or two about cars."

She looked at me then behind us where my dad was already starting to help them.

"Looks like you spoke too soon." She said looking back at the water.  
I smiled then shrugged.

"So, you ready for high school?" I asked her.  
I saw shrug her shoulders.

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess." She says.  
There's a long silence before I speak again.

"I know I never really got to thank you for helping me when my mom died. I honestly don't know if I would have been able to cope if you hadn't been there." I say softly.

"That's what friends are for, even if we don't talk as much." She said reaching out to touch my hand.

Lydia reminded me of my mom. She was kind and sweet and was always there when you needed her.  
My dad says he fell in love at first sight. My parents met in the ninth grade. But my mom wouldn't give my dad the time of day.  
It was only until after they graduated college that she said yes to a date with him.

That's why I still hold out hope for Lydia.

People don't understand my dedication and persistence with her.  
They say I'm completely insane if I think she would even give me a second glance.  
But I don't care what anyone thinks, she's perfect in my eyes.

Ever since Scott started dating Allison, who's best friends with Lydia, she's started accepting me to her circle of friends, sure it may not be her inner most circle, but it's better than her ignoring me. She actually acknowledges me and calls me by name.  
She even willingly talks to me sometimes even if she doesn't have to.

Recently we went on a double "date" if you will, at the ice skating rink. She had a bit of a mental breakdown but that doesn't matter.  
The point is she agreed to go on a double date with me and Allison & Scott.  
She said yes, even if she didn't consider it a date, it's still a date in my book.

I don't care if people are now calling her the school nut case. She's still the most perfect girl in my eyes.  
I know she knows that people are calling her a basket case because of her 2 day naked hike, but she doesn't let that faze her.  
She keeps walking like she runs this place, which she does.

Even when Erica turned into a werewolf and overnight went from a nobody to resident hottie, Lydia didn't even let that faze her.  
She squashed Erica like a bug on the social ladder.

No one was taking her queen bee status, especially not one whose sudden good looks had catapulted her up the chain.

Around school I've risen in social status over the years. Ever since Scott's bite, he became co-captain of the Lacrosse team with Jackson, and has suddenly become this strong, fast, superstar on the field. His success on the field has made him more popular around school. And dating the second prettiest girl in school, first being Lydia of course, hasn't hurt either.

Let's just say Stiles might actually get a shot sooner rather than laterbecause in my heart, _i know she's my soul mate._


End file.
